


Freak The Freak Out

by jeonginvevo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginvevo/pseuds/jeonginvevo
Summary: In where Sicheng is freaking out over a college project and Yuta's just trying to be a good roommate.





	Freak The Freak Out

Today is a fine Thursday night. It’s calm, cool, and quiet inside the college dorm, which is shocking, considering that it’s a college filled with a bunch of just barely adults who often spend their time drinking or partying.(Often times both.) A sophomore known as Dong Sicheng, however, is having anything but a calm, cool, or quiet night. “Fuck!” Sicheng screeches out, hands nervously weaved in his own blonde locks, truly on the verge of actually ripping his hair out. He looks down, breathing in and out rapidly while he paces around his dorm room.

A knock on the door surprises Sicheng, causing him to jump out of fright. “Oh, hey,” The door opens to reveal none other than Nakamoto Yuta, Sicheng’s roommate, feeling relieved. Yuta let out a sigh, “Oh, thank god, I thought I had heard some screaming, but thank god it’s just you, Winwinnie.” Yuta grins happily as he enters the dorm room, softly closing the door behind himself. Then, he turns to Sicheng eagerly, holding up a large bag of Chinese takeout. “It’s your favorite!” The elder cheers, offering the bag in the air, only to see a waving hand that’s declining the offer.

Sicheng adds quickly, “N-no, you take it, I’m not really hungry anyway.” He lies, biting his lip nervously in hopes that his roommate can’t see through his fibbing. Though, he could feel his stomach start to grumble quietly. “Oh. That’s too bad, really, since I ordered double this time and that’s a lot of food for me to eat all by myself.” Yuta tries, attempting to change the younger’s mind. Sicheng, however, can realize what he’s doing, shakes his head. “J-just, put my half in the fridge for later or something. Seriously, Yuta, I’m not hungry,” The older boy nods slowly, before he then peers back up for one final attempt at convincing his roommate. “Are you sure? I ordered your favorite on the m—“

“Oh my god, I said I don’t want your fucking food already, just leave me alone!” Sicheng snaps suddenly, eyes turning evil as he glares into his roommates chest. Yuta raises his eyebrows in surprise before scoffing. He felt hurt to say the least. “Jeez, I only wanted to help, but okay, I guess,” The older student mutters bitterly under his breath, trudging past Sicheng as he heads over towards his bed. Flopping down onto the plain white comforter, Yuta lies on his stomach with his head against the bed. The thought of ignoring his roommate completely crosses through Sicheng’s mind, but as he watches the boy quietly sulk into his bedsheets, he knows that may as well not even be an option.

Quietly, the younger male approaches his roommate’s bed. “Hey,” Sicheng whispers, rubbing a hand softly across the back Yuta’s dark sweatshirt. “I didn’t mean to snap on you, Hyung, you know that.” All that came in response was a muffled grunt from the older boy, which caused Sicheng to frown. “You do know that I didn’t actually mean to do that.. right?” He questions, shifting his hand back and forth across the fabric of Yuta’s hoodie.

After lifting his head up just slightly, Yuta manages to clearly — for the most part, at least — murmur out a few words. “I know you didn’t, Sicheng, I just..” He trails off, planting his face back into the covers of his bed. A few seconds later, Yuta pulls himself all the way up, now sitting criss-cross in the middle of his bed. “It hurt me, y’know? You’re such a bright person usually, and it’s kinda scary when you’re mad, Winwinnie,” The older boy finally admits quietly, looking at the wall behind Sicheng to avoid eye contact with his roommate.

Sicheng nods slowly, taking a quick moment to think. Seconds later, the younger male reassures himself and leans into the other boy, trapping him in a tight embrace. “I’m sorry, Yuta,” Sicheng whimpers out immediately, right into his roommate’s ear. Yuta allows a shy smile to fall across his lips happily. “It’s fine, Sicheng, but it wasn’t only your fault. Next time I’ll try to just leave you alone, ‘kay?” He suggests, and the younger boy nods and snuggles closer to Yuta, urging himself not to break out into a gigantic grin.

“Now, you think you’re ready to tell me what’s wrong, Winwinnie?”

Unlatching himself from his roommate’s tight hug, Sicheng agrees. “I,” He begins, pausing very quickly thereafter. The young male glances up at Yuta, who’s giving him an encouraging smile, and takes a deep breath. “O–okay, I’m good now.” Sicheng reassures himself as well as the other male in the room at the moment. “So, um, the other day, when I was in my Literature course, Mr. Kim announced that we had a project coming up soon. And yeah, that’s fine, I know why — it’s college, obviously we’ll have projects. Sorry, I’m rambling.”

Yuta just shakes his head. He grabs his friend’s hand as encouragement. “It’s okay, Winwinnie. Tell the story in whichever way seems fit.”

Nodding, Sicheng breathes in deeply once again, feeling more calm. “Right. So, uh, yeah, that happened. Now, remember last week when we went out with Jaehyun and Taeyong hyungs to celebrate Jae’s birthday? And I got that disgusting food poisoning?” He questions, and the elder nods. “That was when I had to miss all of my classes for the whole week. A–and, you went and took notes for me the entire week, which, by the way, thanks again for that.”

“Well, today I went into my Literature class for the first time since two weeks ago, and guess what? Everyone else’s projects were already finished. So I was confused, of course, and I waited until after class to ask my professor what was going on. And you know what he told me? He just goes, ‘Uh, yeah, all of the essays I assigned were due today. Didn’t you know this, Mr. Dong? Were you paying any attention to my lecture a few classes ago?’ If I’m being honest, Hyung, I was seriously considering just punching the guy in the face.” The younger said starting to ramble a little bit.

“My point is, this paper alone is worth one-third of my entire grade, and which might I add, I haven’t had the best grade in that class. So if I don’t turn it in by midnight tonight then I might as well say goodbye to my entire college career, as well as my future.” Sicheng knew he was over exaggerating the story but he felt exasperated and stressed.

Yuta nods slowly, taking in all of the new information he’s just acquired. “So,” He starts, “What’re you gonna do?” The older boy asks out of pure curiosity. Sicheng freezes. “Y–Yuta! Don’t ask me that, you know that I don’t know! But now that you’ve said it.. what am I gonna do?”

The younger boy’s breathing becomes more fast paced while he jumps up from his roommate’s bed. “Holy shit. I’m so fucking screwed right now, there’s no way I’m ever getting out of this. Oh god, oh god, oh god—“ Sicheng begins to ramble, but Yuta jumps up quick enough to shush him. “Hey, hey, Winwinnie, you’re okay. You’ll be fine, I can assure you of th—!”

“No I won’t!” Sicheng yells as he places both hands against his best friend’s chest, shoving the other male away from him. “I–I’m not.. I won’t be okay, Yuta. I just know it,” He assures himself of this, beginning to pace around the room. Yuta shakes his head. “No, Sicheng, I’m serious, you’re gonna be fine, I promise.” The younger male glances up and pauses. “How?” He asks, and Yuta raises a confused eyebrow.

Sicheng walks towards the other, his pointer finger aimed exactly in the older boy‘s direction. “How? How do you know, Yuta? Tell me.” He demands aggressively, backing his roommate up until he hits the wall. Sicheng doesn’t even allow Yuta to answer before he’s talking again. “Exactly. You don’t know anything, Hyung, stop claiming that you ‘promise’ and you’re ‘sure of it.’ That’s all lies, and you know it.” He was panicking he was going to fail this class and have to retake it as well. God knows he doesn’t have any extra money for that.

“I’m not gonna be okay, I am gonna fail college this year because of this one tiny fucking assignment,” Which once more, was an over exaggeration. “And I’ll never get a job, or live a happy life, or any of that stuff they show you in the movies. I’ll never be happy agai—oh!” Sicheng’s dramatic rant is cut off abruptly.

It’s Yuta. He’s kissing him, as in Sicheng. Their lips are mashed together, dancing to an internal song of love. (Or, the song of ‘You wouldn’t stop talking and this was the only solution’ would most likely fit better in this specific situation, at least.) Sicheng pulled him closer by the collar of shirt. Once he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around his neck.( Though, not once did it occur to Sicheng about the gravity of the situation.) Yuta soon smiles into the kiss.

Once they two of them pull away, Yuta smirks to himself as Sicheng attempts to control his own breathing.

Barely now, does it hit Sicheng like a truck. He separated from his roommate feeling shy, embarrassed and nervous. “I.. no, what the hell was that, Yuta?” Sicheng questions, clearly confused. The older boy shrugs, trying hard to fight off the smile that’s begging to spread across his lips right now. Especially with the fact that he could see his roommate blush intensely. “I’m serious. Yuta, I — why did you kiss me? Seriously, I wanna know.”

Yuta raises an eyebrow. “Why? Didn’t you like it, Winwinnie? You sure seemed like you enjoyed it, at least,” He tilts his head to the side, portraying a small, cute puppy. But Sicheng only pouts as his cheeks and his neck turn a shade darker, the embarrassment catching up to him. “T-that’s not the point! The question was for you, Hyung, you c–can’t just turn it back towards me!”

“Fine. I’ll be honest, I only kissed you because you wouldn’t shut up, and that was the first thing I could think of.” Yuta explains, most of his words actually a lie. Sicheng sighs. “O-oh. Right, of course,” He says, with a shrug and a half-assed smile. Though his voice betrayed him when Yuta heard the slight bits of sadness seeping through his words. After a few moments, the younger boy giggles. “I’ve never noticed until now, but I really do talk a lot.” Sicheng realizes, laughing at himself.

Grinning, Yuta nods in agreement. “You know what else I’ve just noticed right now?” The older male questions, taking a step towards his roommate. His roommate took a similar step, only backwards. “Only now that I’ve kissed you..” He starts, walking closer. Sicheng taking steps further. “Have I noticed that your lips are so soft, Winwinnie,” Sicheng blushes wildly, looking down in the direction of his feet out of embarrassment. His hands started to play with the bottom fabric of hist-shirt. “Oh, and something else became clear to me as well, even though I’ve kind of sensed and shrugged it for the past few months.”

Sicheng looks up, confused. “What is it?” Yuta smiles happily with that perfect set of teeth he has. “Well,” He takes a step towards Sicheng. Sicheng feels his back hit the wall, he has nowhere else to run. “It has to do with the fact,” One hand moves to rest on the younger’s hip, while the other supports him by leaning on the wall. This action causing him to trap Sicheng. “That I, Nakamoto Yuta, am in love,” Yuta leans his head down, matching his roommate’s height so they’re eye to eye. “With you, Dong Sicheng.” He spoke softly, almost like a whisper.

The younger’s eyes widen from shock. “A-are you serious? You’re not fucking with me, Hyung?” Yuta nods. “Of course I’m serious. Plus, that’d kinda be a sick joke to play, am I right—?” Before the older roommate can continue his nervous rambling, Sicheng gathers his courage together to grab Yuta’s face in his slender hands and press their lips together in a tight kiss. It short, sweet and quick but that was enough confirmation Yuta needed.

After they’ve pulled apart, Yuta grins. “I take that as an, ‘I love you too,’ just so you know.” The elder murmurs as he rests his forehead against the other male. The older removes himself from his current position to embrace the boy, in front of him. Sicheng just smiles lazily and rests his cuddles further into his roommate’s arms. Yuta picks him up and removes them from the wall to lay themselves down on his bed. “By the way,” Yuta announces before the younger boy falls asleep. “You’re not gonna fail college, Winwinnie. You did your project last Tuesday at like, three a.m. And you saved it onto my thumb drive, so,”

Barely allowing the older boy to breathe, Sicheng cheers out of excitement and wraps his arms even tighter around Yuta. The older didn’t even think that was even possible. “Ah, thank you, thank you, thank you, Hyung! I owe you, seriously,” He says over-excitedly, even going as far as to press a kiss to his roommate’s jaw, too lazy to move up to his cheek.

Yuta beams. “No, no, having you in my arms is just enough, Winwinnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two days total meaning that it probably seems really rushed and i apologize for that!! but i hope you enjoyed <33


End file.
